


Marriage and Mystries

by Ali_lie



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, New Writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_lie/pseuds/Ali_lie
Summary: And overpowered Harry Potter gets married to Ororo Carol and Diana, mayhem ensues and the universe breaks.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ororo Munroe/Carol Danvers/Diana
Kudos: 6





	Marriage and Mystries

Marriage and Mysteries

Chapter 1  
The man with the lightning Bolt Scar

‘Ugh I’m never gonna drink again!’ thought Carol Danvers as the sharp pain of hangover shot through her head.

“Carol, you said that last the time too!” came the feeble voice of her best friend, at least one of them, Diana Prince, better known to the world as Wonder Woman.

And honestly the blonde would have agreed with a snort if it wasn’t such an unappealing idea at the moment.

Then belatedly she noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything, though that wasn’t anything worth being alarmed over, she Diana and their mutual best friend Ororo Munroe took care of each other in every sense of the word, They fought back to back against the world, Acted as a shoulder to lay each others pretty little heads on when feeling like it, and occasionally also were bed partners, something borne out of mutual understanding and respect.

As she was done reminiscing about their relationship she noticed a body cocooned in a quilt between her and Diana, and without even needing to take a single glance she realized that it was not Ororo because of three matters of fact, One, Ororo despite being the shortest of them was still a good 5’10” not to mention quite curvy unlike the body between them, two, She was lying next to Diana and gawking at the body just like them, and Third, unless she was really wrong it was a male who was wedged between her and Diana - a part of her pondered how correct would it be to call this person a Man as from what she could discern without breaking the cocoon; with not a little horror that the person could be a teenager or atleast a young adult.

An awkward and terrified silence had descended upon them as the other two came to similar conclusions, which was broken by Ororo’s exclaimation of “What the fuck!” which in retrospect did not help the mounting horror as she was not one to swear casually given her usual presence around impressionable minds as she called them.

That proclamation was met by a reaction from the cocooned person who sat up in the bed still encased in the aforementioned cocoon, and then they watched mesmerised as slowly the wrapping was shed not unlike a butterfly’s chrysalis, and what could only be described as a beautiful man emerged from it, pale skin like the color of moonstone, with a starkly contrasting raven black mop of hair tangled on head with locks falling down to the nape, and a single lightning bolt shaped scar, the trance they had slipped into came to a screeching end as they realized there was not a single strand of facial hair or any other sign of adulthood on the young man’s face and it seemed like their worst fears were coming true and they had….

“Good Morning, please forgive me but I do not remember who any of you are or how I came here, if you could help me with recalling the events that led to right now I would be grateful towards you.” he began with a slight smile on his face.

All three of them looked at one another wondering how to begin this conversation but before anyone of them could say anything they noticed the way he was staring at their left hands as if something were wrong with them and when they checked them out they found rings around their ring fingers, rings that weren’t there till yesterday and had no business being there, as one they looked at his left hand and saw a very similar ring adorned on his hand and variation of a single thought rang through their heads, “Shit!”

A/n : It’s just the beginning if well received I might continue.


End file.
